


In a Rush of Adrenaline

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It's not the first time Wes looks at Wedge and raises an eyebrow in invitation. It wouldn't be the first time Wedge shook his head playfully and left to burn off the energy in another way.





	In a Rush of Adrenaline

It's far from the first time they crawl out of their X-wings together, adrenaline pounding through their veins at the pure joy of being alive, breaths harsh and fast, fierce grins on their faces.

It's not the first time Wes looks at Wedge and raises an eyebrow in invitation. It wouldn't be the first time Wedge shook his head playfully and left to burn off the energy in another way.

Today is different. Maybe because it was Wes who put himself on the line to pull Wedge out of the fire out there. Maybe because Wedge is tired of saying no. Maybe because today the look Wes gives him is a little less suggestive, and Wedge is afraid he's missed his chance.

Whatever the reason, today is the first time Wedge marches over, grips Wes by the straps of his flak jacket, and yanks him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr anon who picked "Wes/Wedge, a kiss in a rush of adrenaline" off of one of those prompt lists.


End file.
